My Little Biohazard
by Twin Buster
Summary: The mane six find themselves in a strange location. Will they survive and find a way home?   Blood, gore.
1. Chapter 1

My Little Biohazard

Chapter 1

The Spencer mansion was quiet, except for the hushed chatter of six colorful ponies. Twilight Sparkle was at a loss as to how they came to be stranded in the oppressive atmosphere her and her friends were in. The room they were in must have been the main hall, the massive sagging steps and sheer size of the room were enough to confirm her suspicions.

"I have to admit, it's very beautiful." The purple unicorn thought to herself. She turned to speak to her friends.

"Alright, is everypony okay?" She looked her friends. Fluttershy seemed as if she was going to speak up, but she just hid behind her mane. She certainly lived up to her name.

Rainbow Dash was the first to say anything. "What the buck happened? One minute, I'm workin' on some new moves, and the next I'm here with all you guys! Twilight, did you have something to do with this?" The cyan pegasus asked accusingly. It wasn't the first time her magic had backfired.

"No, I wasn't even practicing any spells. I'm at as much of a loss as any of you." Twilight looked around, wondering why anypony hadn't come to welcome their uninvited guests.

"Well, I don't know about any of you, but I'd prefer not to stay here. I mean, look at this place!" The white fashion unicorn trotted over to a small end table. The only thing taking up any space on it was an old fashioned typewriter. Rarity took a sharp breath, and blew on the ancient writing tool. Immediately, a thin cloud of dust kicked up before dissipating into thin air.

"See? It's as if nopony's been here for months. The place is obviously deserted. I think we sho-"

*THUMP*

"What the hay was that?" Pinkie Pie shouted. Even in this confusing situation, Pinkie Pie was still Pinkie Pie. "It sounded like a THUMP! Maybe someone's having a really, really late surprise party!" She bounced towards the source of the noise; a pair of dark, heavy looking doors.

Twilight trotted up to Applejack, the only one of her friends she would have thought to outwardly show concern for all of this. "Are you alright, AJ? You seem almost as quiet as Fluttershy."

Applejack simply looked at her unicorn friend and said "I'm worried, but gittin all worked up n' such jus' ain't gon help us none."

As they entered the room, Twilight noticed the loud ticking of an old clock. The room was a dining hall, as big as Princess Celestia's in Canterlot. The room was cut in half by a second floor balcony, stretching all the way around the room. The chandelier cast the room in an almost cheery mood, if it weren't for the thin layer of dust over everything.

At the end of the extravagant table, in front of an impressive fireplace, was Pinkie Pie. She shifted her weight impatiently, waiting for all her friends to see what she had found for themselves.

"What is it?" squeaked Fluttershy.

"It's blood, duh!" Even things as morbid as a pool of blood sounded childishly sweet when spoken by Pinkie Pie.

"Perhaps somepony is hurt real bad." Fluttershy said.

*THUMP*

This time it came from a door behind them. This time louder. Fluttershy bleated like a goat and almost fainted, but managed to steel her nerves. Moments passed. Nothing else made a single sound.

"Twilight, Maybe I should-" Twilight put her hoof on her meek friend's shoulder.

"No, Fluttershy. You may be good with animals, but I know some decent healing spells. If anypony is hurt, they'll need me. Besides, I wouldn't want any of you to get hurt. "

Twilight gulped, and magicked the door open. Stepping though, she gently closed the old door. Even as she tried, the door still let out a loud clunk after closing. The studious unicorn scanned the hallway she currently resided in. To her right, the hall stretched out a few yards before ending in a pair of aged, dark doors. To her left, the hall turned sharply into a small rest area. A hunched over shadow was cast in the light of the full moon.

Twilight silently crept into the tiny alcove, leery of the situation. It almost felt like a scary movie, she was about to dismiss the silly thoughts when she caught sight of the shadow's source. It was a...thing, a creature. It wore ragged clothes and stank of garbage and...something else. Huddled over another creature of the same species, this one bloody and hurt. She thought the first creature was scared, maybe desperately trying to save it's friends life.

"Are you alright? I can help. Hello?" She was worried. The first thing responded with wet noises. Perhaps too busy trying to save a life to notice? Then she heard a wet and disgusting snap. The head of the second creature rolled towards Twilight just an inch, it's dead eyes forever boring into her sanity. She couldn't scream, couldn't speak as the monster turned around.

It had been _eating_ the other one. Full of confusion and fear, she could barely get back into the dining hall, too focused on the monster in front of her. It stank like death, and it reached for her with rotting, peeling fingers. Twilight had managed to backtrack into the dining hall, the monster in slow pursuit.

Fluttershy gagged at the stench; Rainbow Dash blurted out expletives.

"Help! It's some sort of monster!" Twilight cried. She wanted to go home.

Pinkie Pie jump in front of the monster, cheerily singing her song about fear.

"Pinkie, you gotta stand up tall, face your fears! You'll see that they can't hurt you, just laugh and make them disapp- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The monster had lunged at Pinkie and bitten into her face, tearing a massive chunk of it from her previously grinning smile. She twitched coughed blood, her left side of her face now permanently grinning without her lips to cover her teeth. Red muscle flexed and relaxed, blood poured from her terrible wound.

Nopony could move as the beast feasted on their pink friend

The monster noisily chewed her flesh and clawed at her throat, hungry for more. Pinkie kept gurgling in a rhythm, as if desperately trying to still sing her song.

Twilight had found herself a weapon to kill the evil monster. A sword. She flung it from the mantle at the abomination with her magic. The vengeful blade found its mark; the back of the creature. It let out an almost sorrowful moan as it and Pinkie Pie collapsed onto the cold mansion floor.

Fluttershy galloped into the main hall and threw up, crying her soul out at the loss of her dear friend. Applejack followed to help console her. Rainbow Dash was shuddering; Rarity was completely in a state of silent shock. Twilight reached for the former pink party pony, feverishly trying to feel a heartbeat, a pulse, anything.

"She's gone."

After a few moments, Twilight rose.

"Come on, we need to come up with a plan." Rarity and Twilight entered the main hall again. It seemed like an eternity ago. Pinkie Pie was dead, and they had no way of going home.

"WHAT THE BUCKING HAY WAS THAT!" Rainbow Dash shouted. Her body was still shaking out of horror. For once she wasn't concerned about being cool.

"It was a monster.' Twilight stepped forward, addressing everypony. "I saw it eating it's own kind. But it was different. I think something may have turned it into a monster. I don't know what and I don't care. I just want to get out of here." She looked back at the dining room door.

"But first we should bury Pinkie Pie. That must be the front door, we can bury her out there and come back to formulate a plan."

But as they reached the end of the hall, they stopped in complete horror.

Pinkie Pie and the monster that killed her were gone.

END OF CHAPTER 1

END

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2

My Little Biohazard

Chapter 2

"Pinkie Pie's gone!" Exclaimed Rarity. She seamed ready to vomit, but Rarity being the classy fashonista she was, refused to. It was unladylike to do so in company. She kept her mouth shut to keep from gagging.

"But how! I killed that thing! I KNOW I did!" Twilight was beside herself with confusion. Unless the bipedal monster was immortal-no, she couldn't think like that.

Returning from the dining hall, Twilight had come to a conclusion. They needed to get out. She turned to her friends, their heads silently nodding in approval of her undisclosed thoughts.

"All right, everypony. Let's go." She magicked the large front doors, ready to put this horror behind her, when five swift shadows shot into the room.

This time Fluttershy screamed.

The beasts circled the three earth-bound ponies. They looked to be dogs, if it weren't for everything about their very existence being unholy and wrong. They were decaying, muscle and bone showing though missing patches of flesh. Their fur was thickly matted with blood and slime. What flesh was left generally untainted was inflamed and red. It looked like a skinned dog.

The first lunged at Twilight, who instinctively hurled it back out the door with her telekinesis. It came running immediately back in, determined to eat. Rarity kept the others at bay with her optical illusions, thought they didn't too fare as well as she hoped. Whatever converted these hounds into monsters had not robbed them of their sense of smell.

The images of the innocent biped and Pinkie Pie's demise sent her blood boiling. A power inside her grew; a power she had kept control of since her first day at the Princess' academy. Her eyes glowed with unrestrained magic. A wordless roar escaped her lips as the building magic shot forth, sending violet bolts of energy bounding in all directions. They scarred the white walls, burned lamps into nothing, disintegrated most of the stairs hand-railing. The arcs finally found their five marks and seared them, filling the air with a sickening smell of charred meat. It was all too satisfying for Twilight to watch them burn, to see the beasts die.

"Twilight! STOP TWILIGHT, that's enough! Please." a frail voiced rang out in her fury. The unicorn's eyes returned to their original state, and the lightning stopped frying the demon-dogs. She looked over her should to see Fluttershy's hoof on it, a look of concern in her eyes.

"I-I'm...I'm sorry..." Twilight wanted to cry, to break down and just give up. She couldn't. Having no choice, she turned to her friends.

"We can't get out that way." she said as she closed the doors behind her."We'll have to find another way out if we want to survive," she surveyed what was left of their surroundings. Spotting a few doors on both levels of the now ruined foyer. A grim plan began to form inside the unicorn's mind.

"We'll have to split up." she said.

"WHAT! SPLIT UP! Are you crazy, Twilight?" Rainbow Dash floated down to get in her purple friend's face, "Why in Equestria would we do that? You saw those monsters, you saw what they did to Pinkie." Dash's heart sank at the thought of her best friend's death. "I say we should stick together!"

"Now hold on there, Rainbow, and let see what Twilight has to say," she and the others all looked at their friend, "Go on, Twi."

"Well, I'll admit, it's not the best idea I've come up with," she continued "but it's all we have. We'll be able to do a better search if we split up. Rainbow, Applejack, and Fluttershy will check out the second floor. Rarity and I will search starting with that door over there." she lifted a hoof to a plain blue door.

"Please be careful." Twilight trotted to the blue door, Rarity following closely behind. She waited until her friends were through the second story door before venturing into the blue room.

The room was dimly lit, and was coated with paintings along every wall. There was a door on the other side, as well as a dark hall blocked by a small table. In the middle of it was a large statue of a biped holding a a bowl, next to which was a small step ladder. Rarity saw something in the bowl glint slightly.

"Twilight, there's something up there," Rarity's horn glowed with a white aura, "I've got it." She floated it to Twilight who recognized the paper immediately

"It's a map! Now we might have an idea of where we're going." Twilight muttered. She began studying the map, letting its knowledge haze her mind and forget the terrible things that had happened in such short time.

"Twilight? I'm going to se what's in here, is that alright?" Rarity gestured to the dark alcove next to the door.

"Yeah, but please Rarity," She gave Rarity a look of sorrow and caution. "Be careful."

Rarity wordlessly nodded and pushed the table aside, cautiously entering the claustrophobic space. It was cramped with paintings, making her a little more than nervous. As she rounded the corner, she stopped dead in her tracks. It was another "thing", the same bipedal monster that killed Pinkie Pie. _But this one couldn't be the same! Oh dear, how many of them are there in unholy place! _Rarity thought as she silently backed out towards Twilight.

A soft moan came from Rarity's location as she slowly backed out, her eyes wide with terror. A few eternities later, the shuffling creature came out, hungry to tear into Rarity's flesh. Twilight wasted no time focusing on a spell. She ripped the statue out of is foundation and hurled it at the monster, reveling as the beast was completely crushed on impact. It let out the weakest of moans before falling silent. Rarity fell back on her haunches.

"That was far too close for comfort. Thanks, Twilight." mumbled a shaken Rarity.

"Let's just get out of here. I want to be done with this place."

END OF CHAPTER 2


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is the revised version of CH3. I apologize for the delay (again). I've been replaying the game to get a better feel for the locations and whatnot. Ch4 is close to done.**

My Little Biohazard

Chapter 3

Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack were trapped. Zombies had nearly caught them after re-entering the main second story. It was no surprise they were shocked after finding that biped; it's eyes torn out and rib cage exposed, it's eye-less gaze burning into their sanity forever. After a few close calls, they managed to find relative safety.

"Haaaa, Haaa, jeez. I didn't think there'd be monster birds too." Rainbow dash sputtered in between ragged breathes. The others said nothing, too tired to move and too scared to make a what felt like a year, Applejack spoke up. "Is everypony okay now?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Fluttershy mumbled. Rainbow dash simply nodded.

A scraping at the door reminded them of the horrors they would still have to face. The light in their souls dimmed just a bit at the thought, never before being prepared with death on such a level. They listened to the creatures scratching for what must have stretched into eons. Eventually, it went away, most likely drawn to a new sound.

The room they sought shelter in was a tiny room mostly filled with books, although there was a fire place and chess set as well as a few tables. Rainbow dash perused the selection of books, finding nothing that could even begin to hold her interest. _Man, Twilight would have a field day with this stuff. _The blue pegasus imagined Twilight with her nose in a book while the world was ending, completely oblivious to everything and laughed. That lifted an immense weight off of her shoulders.Despite having seen the horrors she witnessed so far, she was very glad to have not lost any semblance of humor. Finding a time to laugh, anything to relieve the pressure, was good for ones mental health.

Fluttershy walked over to one of the modestly sized shelves, hoping that one of them could shed some light on their situation. They were all books detailing bioengineering and chemistry, subjects she was completely in the dark about. Each unfamiliar text and confusing tome edged Fluttershy closer and closer to the breaking point. _I have to brave. _She thought._ I HAVE TO, I-_

Both Applejack and Rainbow Dash nearly felt their hearts break at Fluttershy's hushed sobs. Rainbow Dash quickly rushed to her side.

"Hey, hey. Shhhhhhh. It's going to be okay, Fluttershy. I won't let anything bad happen to you. You'll be alright." She said, gently stroking her back. She was actually surprised Fluttershy hadn't lost her mind earlier,

"But Pinkie Pie is-is...Dead! She's DEAD, Dash. And I'm so scared that all of us are next and I didn't want us to split up, the monsters ALWAYS get you when you split up!" Another wracked sob from the yellow pegasus interrupted her terrified rant. "I don't think we're going to make it." She sat in the dusty green chair and pulled out a locket, about the size of a foals hoof, out of her mane. Her eyes seemed to glaze over as she stroked the star-shaped item in her hooves. Fluttershy looked so peaceful, so out of place in the dusty and rotting room. It gave Applejack the creeps.

"Uh whatcha got there, Fluttershy?" It took a few moments before the timid pegasus realized she was being addressed.

"Hmm? Oh, this? It's...nothing. Nothing at all." She quickly stuffed it back in her mane. "Yep, nothing." Fluttershy said while giving the cheapest fake smile ever. Rainbow Dash immediately new something was up. Fluttershy couldn't lie her way out of a paper bag, let alone to her friends. She mulled over the different options she had for coaxing the truth out of her yellow friend. She decided in less than ten seconds.

"YOINK!" The blue thief snatched the object and flew as high as the small room would allow.

"Rainbow, please! Give that back!" Fluttershy pleaded as she futilely tried to take back what was hers.

"Just tell us what it is!" Rainbow said, hovering as high up as the ceiling would allow.

"I can't. Besides..." She stuck her tongue out in a very un-Fluttershy like manner. "You don't have the key." She sat down triumphantly, knowing Rainbow would never in a million years find her hiding sp-

Something ruffled the feathers on her right wing. She felt the light weight of a key fall from between her feathers. "Oh fuck."

"Ha! Really Fluttershy? That was your hiding spot?" Dash grinned as she put the key in it's lock. The key turned easily. " I used to pass notes in between classes that way." She twisted the key, the locket popping open with a tiny _chik. _

The meek pegasus buried her head in her hooves and quietly sobbed. _Aww man, I didn't mean for her to cry._ _I just wanted to take her mind off of this shit._ It took this pitiable scene for Rainbow Dash to stop and consider her failed cheer-up-Fluttershy campaign.

"RAINBOW DASH!" Applejack hissed. :This is goin' too far! She dun told ya to stop!" She gave Dash the deathiest of glares. Rainbow Dash nodded apologetically in understanding.

She took the locket off her and step towards Fluttershy when the pictue inside made the flier stop in her tracks. Despite the holes Applejacks eyes her burning into the back of her head Ranibow Dash took a look at the contents of the star locket.

_Aww, Fluttershy, Is _that_ what this was about_? She laid down next to her ruffled friend and nuzzled her affectionately. "Hey, Flutts. I'm sorry. Really. But, uh...It's okay."

Fluttershy sniffled. "What?" She looked down at what rested in Rainbows hooves. The it clicked.

"I'm sorry, Dash. really" She could see the tears fall down her yellow friends cheeks. "I-I'm sorry."

"Hey, I said it's fine. I'm pretty happy for you, Flutts. Gilda's pretty nice" She drew Fluttershy into a hug.

"Anypony wanna fill me in? You know what, Ah'm sure it's interesting and all, but we got-"

"Do you remember my Griffon friend Gilda? Fluttershy has a thing for her. Apparently they've been seeing each other for a short while. Is that it, Flutts?" Rainbow looked to her for conformation. A quick nod gave her the answer.

"Cool story. Ah'm sure this is very 'portant to you an' all, Fluttershy, but how about we focus on not dying fer now, okay?" Applejack opened the door just enough to poke her head out. It seemed the coast was clear."

"Alright, now before any of those things come back, Ah say we head back to the main hall 'n wait fer Twilight 'n Rarity. Sound good?" The two pegasi nodded in agreement.

"Okay, lets go." Applejack waved for them to get a move on. Once they were out, she tried to shut the door quietly. The door shut with an inexplicably loud ker-CHUNK.

The chill of the mansion had returned.

**Yep. I tried re-fitting the blatant shipping into something a bit less soap opera-y. **


	4. Chapter 4

My Little Biohazard

Chapter 4

Twilight sat on the cold tile of the filthy bathroom floor, possibly considering their options. She looked about the tiny room; taking in the "scenery", if it could be called such. The place was a wreck. The tub was covered in mold, and the water in it looked like in could have bred it's own disgusting ecosystem filled with all sorts of germs. The tiles and walls were chipping and browned in more than a few places, and the toilet hadn't faired much better. Twilight would probably be more inclined to squat in the woods than use a worn and filthy toilet like the one she saw.

"Are you sure you're alright, Twilight?" Rarity asked, wanting to console her bookish friend in whatever she may be dealing with. After being attacked over and over again, she was certain Twilight was two steps away from a full mental breakdown. She knew Twilight well enough.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said touching her horn. "Ouch. Well, that's weird. I guess that lightning spell took a lot more- OW!"

"Maybe you should stop touching it, darling." Rarity stated, looking through a first-aid cabinet. "WAAH HA HAA!"

"What is it? Is a another monster? Some sort of trap!" Twilight was darting her head around, trying to take in every direction at once. _We can't afford another confrontation right now!_ Her mind raced in a million different directions all at once.

"No, just a few medical supplies, at least, I suppose a few of them are." Rarity set the assortment of items down in front of them. They all had confusing labels and were written on with a strange language Twilight couldn't read.

"Well, in any case." Twilight said as she began stuffing the medicine into her magic. She lifted another when a jolt of pain shot through her body, exploding in her horn. "YEOW! LUNA FUCKING DAMMIT THA-!" Rarity shoved her hoof into the lavender mare's mouth.

"Twilight, shush! In case you forgot, _there are monsters and demons around here_!" Rarity raised her ears to their peak, listening for the faintest wisps of movement. A beat, then nothing. Rarity breathed a quiet sigh of relief.

"Twilight! Are you all right?" It had taken a moment for Rarity to notice her friend doubled over in pain. She assuringly rested a hoof on Twilight's shoulder.

"No, I'm not fucking alright. My head feels like it's-OW DAMMIT- going to explode." She feel to the floor in silent agony. Reaching out with her hoof, she grabbed the small bottle she dropped and began to scrutinize it . She found some small relief in the blackened image of a figure with a tiny lightening bolt near it's head. _That must mean it's for headaches...or maybe it's to make heads explode._ Without the ability to read the labels, she would have to chance it.

She struggled a bit with the cap, grunting with tremendous effort. _UGH! Stupid-NNG-fucking CAP!_ A part of her wondered where her colorful language had come from, but the rest of her mind told it to shut the fuck up and help open the bottle. She could worry about her vulgarity when she didn't have a headache and was two steps from being torn to pieces.

"Twilight darling, let me." Rarity snatched up the white container with her magic and effortlessly popped to top off. She floated it back down back with a smile that said, "You were looking pretty silly." Twilight took the bottle a popped a few pills into her mouth. Rarity tapped her hoof to her chin a few times.

"Say, Twilight? Would you be alright here by yourself for a bit. I thought you could get some rest while I searched for a way out of this nightmare." Rarity gave her pained friend a faked smile. It was fairly obvious to Twilight that Rarity knew the dangers of spitting up even further.

"Rarity, I know you know how dangerous it will be. Are you sure you can handle it?" She looked at her friend pleadingly. "Rarity, I don't want to lose any more friends. If you're sure about it, then just be safe. Promise me."

"Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." Rarity made the appropriate hoof gestures. "I'll only be gone a short while, Twilight. Just relax and get some rest." She closed the door as quietly as possible without it squeaking from poor maintenance.

Twilight was now left with her receding headache and her thoughts. For once, she did not welcome them.

-meanwhile-

A blond haired man sat in front of a computer screen in a damaged laboratory. Of course the damn machine would take forever to finish. The man didn't calculate that Umbrella would begin snooping around his work, nor that the experiments escape. Now shit had hit the fan, as they say. It wouldn't make much of a difference if the company had updated their computer hardware; downloading all the information was taking quiet longer that he had anticipated. Then again, he was an impatient man.

-chhhhhhk!-

"Albert! Come in, Albert! Come on, pick uuuup!" A worried voice called. It was his associate, William. Albert sighed; all these interruptions certainly weren't making the job any more bearable. Albert leaned back in his chair and clicked the receiver button on the radio.

"Yes, William? What is _this time_?" He hissed. William was a friend and brilliant mind, but he could seriously get on Alberts' nerves.

"Are you done yet? I wanna get the hell out of here before Umbrella finds out what was going on." His voice was shaking with fear. Albert adjusted his sunglasses; a nervous habit from his youth he thought he had properly tossed aside years ago. If Umbrella _did_ find them, the end result would be less than desirable.

"Not yet, dear William. It'll be another half hour, an hour at most. Until then, please refrain from contacting me. It isn't making the process any shorter." There really was nothing to do. Once the data began downloading, it couldn't be tampered with save for destroying the hardware.

"A-alright. Just hurry, okay? I feel they'll be here any minute."

"Of course. As soon as it's done, I'll trigger the explosives and be on my way. you just worry about your end. Wesker out."


End file.
